Davy Jones VS Davy Jones/Rap Meanings
'Davy Jones (Pirate):' Lets get this battle done, I got places to be! (Davy Jones wants to get this battle done cause he's busy.) Who even wants to face this Beatle wannabe! (He then questions about Davy Jones being a wannable of The Beatles, another british band.) This ape is really only a daydream believer, (Davy Jones is a part of The Monkees. Davy Jones calls him an Ape similiar to the band name and calls him a Daydream Believer, a song by The Monkees.) I'll have his head in the clouds, all thanks to my cleaver. (Continueing the last line Daydream is to be in your head and not pay attention around themself hence the term "Head in The Clouds". Davy Jones is litertally gonna cut Davy Jones' head and have his head soaring high in the clouds from Davy Jones' cleaver) And you still want to fight me! Is that so? (Davy Jones is in shock that Davy Jones wants to fight him.) Well I got raps so dope even approved by Edgar Allan Poe! (to be dope means good so Davy Jones says his raps are so good that Edgar Allan Poe, who wrote King Pest that featured Davy Jones, approved of him.) What are we gonna do? Well we're about to see you get beat! (What Are We Going To Do? is an album by Davy Jones as Davy Jones asks Davy Jones about what's going down who then replies that he's gonna beat him.) I'll take your music career and send you back to Coronation Street. (Before his music career, Davy Jones was an actor in Coronation Street. Davy Jones says he will take him back to that.) I'll use my crab hand to rip this Dead Man's Chest, (Davy Jones has a crab hand and threatens to kill Davy Jones. He also references Pirates of The Carribean: Dead Man's Chest.) Just to prove which Davy Jones is truly the best. (He's gonna kill him to show which Davy Jones is better) I'm still in shock its me against some random hippie, (Davy Jones is still his competiton and calls him a hippie.) Your band is literally just another Beatles copy. (He then compares The Monkees to The Beatles as both are british boy bands with animal names.) 'Davy Jones (Monkees):' LISTEN HERE! I take the name to the next step, (Davy Jones says he takes the name, Davy Jones, to the next level) While you just get beaten by a drunk Johnny Depp. (Throughout the Pirates of the Carribean series, Davy Jones would constatly be defeated by Jack Sparrow, a drunk pirate potrayed by Johnny Depp.) Throughout this I put this rap one step ahead, (Davy Jones says he's always ahead of Davy Jones.) You just hang with zombies and random hammerheads! (Davy Jones' crew is pretty much filled with zombies and humanoid Hammerheads.) Don't mess with The Birds, The Bees, and The Monkees, (The Birds, The Bees, and The Monkees is an album by The Monkees. Davy Jones also tells Davy Jones not to mess with him.) Still here from the 60s just to keep things funky. (Davy Jones started his music career in the 60s and in Modern Times people still remember The Monkees.) your face is like a mix between Russel Crowe and Squidward! (Davy Jones then compares his face to Russel Crowe and Squidward to ensure his uglieness) '' '''You'll be in the sea, cause you're about to get burned!' (Davy Jones says Davy Jones's near the seas because Davy Jones will burn him.) 'Davy Jones (Pirate):' I'm a legend, you're more like Captain Crunch, (Davy Jones is well known pirate and then says Davy Jones if he was a pirate, he would be Captain Crunch, a cerael mascot.) appearing in shows like Spongebob Squarepants and The Brady Bunch. (Davy Jones has made television appearances in SpongeBob SquarePants and The Brady Bunch.) Aboard The Flying Dutchman, if you so call choose, (The Flying Dutchman is the ship that Davy Jones rides, He challenges Davy Jones to get on and....) and say those "mean" things in front of my crew! (....say those disses in front of crew who Undead deadly pirates.) Just with the same name, ITS A DISGRACE! (Davy Jones is angry that they have the same name.) Making me want to shove my tentacles all over your face. (In Pirates of The Carribean, a man swallowed a key Davy Jones needed so he used his tentacles and went down his throat to get them. Davy Jones is threating Davy Jones because they have the same name.) this battle's too easy, not quite the shocker, (Davy Jones is unimpressed with this battle.) So tell you want, how about I shove you up in my locker. (Then Davy Jones to offer Davy Jones to be shoved into Davy Jones' Locker, basically Hell in pirate terms.) 'Davy Jones (Monkees):' You might wanna Re-Focus cause these burns are Live! (Re-Focus and Live! are albums by The Monkees. Davy Jones suggests that Davy Jones should redo his raps cause his burns out there.) or perhaps you need fixing cause your crummy CGI! (He also suggests that Davy Jones should fix his CGI, Computer Animated, face.) Cause it appears you're just about out of breath At The World's End, (Davy Jones died in Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End.) you were cool once, but now you're just a lame trend. (Davy Jones says originally cool but because of Pirates of the Carribean, he has become lame.) I wonder how could you ever beat me! (Davy Jones questions how could he lose.) When you just became a product for Disney! (Because of the sucess of Pirates of the Carribean, Davy Jones is pretty much a product for Disney.) You seem angry, how about I play you a song, (Davy Jones offers to calm Davy Jones down with a song about...) About how you started as a Political Cartoon by John! (.....How he was originally created as a polictical cartoon by John Tenniel.) You might want the sea just to get a little deeper, (Davy Jones tells Davy Jones he should hope he's more near the sea because...) Cause I just pwned the lame sea version of The Grim Reaper. (Davy Jones had dominated him and compares him to a lame sea version of The Grim Reaper.) You shouldn't ruin this Pleasant Valley Sunday, (Pleasant Valley Sunday is a album by The Monkees. Davy Jones said Davy Jones shouldn't ruined today However...) but since you got beat lets see an Instant Replay (...Since Davy Jones got beat he wants to see an instant replay of the battle. Instant Replay is also an album by The Monkees.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Davy Jones VS Davy Jones